HalebWhatever it takes
by Kazziiee
Summary: First Haleb story, absolutely love them. Not an AU or continue of an episode, just my own little story I've made that I think would've made a good haleb/pll episode. Rated: T for language and maybe a bit of smut.


**A/N: So, this is one of my first Haleb stories. I absolutely love Haleb! They're perfect and definitely my OTP. This isn't an AU story, and it isn't continuing or how I think an episode should've been. It's just kind of an episode that should've been added in or something c: Not in the future and not an AU. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanna's P.O.V:  
I'm so excited, Caleb is coming back after 3 weeks of being with his mother in California. My Mom's on a business trip so Caleb and I will be alone for a couple of days. I was getting everything ready and planning out an outfit. I ended up going with a pink tank top and a plain, red sweater. I didn't have to impress Caleb, because I knew he loved me no matter what I was wearing. For the same reason, I only applied a small amount of makeup: a little pencil eyeliner on my waterline and some foundation. I grinned as my phone buzz, expecting it to be Caleb telling me he was getting on the plane and would be here soon. I picked it up and unlocked it.  
_SOS – Spencer.  
_I furrowed my eyebrows. I knew Spencer was at home all day so I couldn't for the life of me think of what could've happened. I grabbed my keys and got a phone call from Aria.  
"Hey, what's going on?" I asked her, leaning the phone on my shoulder as I put on my jacket.  
"I don't know, but Spencer's not at her house. Emily's tried calling her but she's not picking up." She replied, worry in her voice.  
"But, she literally just sent me a text like a minute ago." I said in defence.  
"That's what we're worrying about."  
"Look, get Emily to come to my house with you, we'll think of what to do then." I put the phone down and sighed. I was hoping for this to be a wonderful day with Caleb, but obviously not with –A around.

I swerved around as I heard a bang come from upstairs. My instincts kicked in as I grabbed the nearest thing to me as I could. "Who's there?" I called out.  
I took a deep breath and slowly started walking to the stairs. I was pushed to the ground and dragged along the floor boards. I screamed, kicked and struggled as much as I could. I finally managed to kick them in the face and scramble to my feet. I grabbed my phone from the floor, dialling a number as I ran up the stairs.  
"Hello?" Aria said on the other line.  
"I think –A is in my house! Hurry up, they're chasing me!" I screamed down the phone, running around every inch of my house. I ended up tripping over a rug that was laid out on the kitchen floor. I turned myself over to come face to face with Mona in a black sweater and matching skinny jeans.  
"Oh, Hanna, desperate, whiney little Hanna. Your friends aren't going to save you this time. Especially not Spencer." She said, flipping up her phone and showing me a picture of Spencer tied up. I gasped.  
"You're a sick, twisted girl, you know that?" I shouted at her.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." She said, pulling out a gun.  
"Stand up!" She shouted.  
I snarled at her and stood up slowly. She motioned her head towards the door.  
"Now, you're going to step out that door making sure no one suspects a thing. Get in my car, and we're going to go somewhere. Say a word, scream for a soul and I will blow your brains out quicker than I ran over you with that car." She smirked.  
I gulped, following her out the door. I got in her car reluctantly and she drove off.

Aria's P.O.V:  
Emily and I ran to Hannas door, hoping to get there before –A hurt her. We knocked on the door but there was no answer. We opened the door to see things all over the floor and her phone broken in the kitchen. I looked at Emily with distraught all over my face. We heard a noise behind us, turning around quickly we saw a worried Caleb standing by the doorway.  
"What's happened?" He asked.  
"Hanna. She's not here." I said.  
He took a deep breath and looked to the ground.  
"What do you mean?" He said, gritting his teeth, knowing full well what I meant.  
I explained what had happened and the phone call I had gotten from her.  
"We need to find her. Whatever it takes." Caleb said.  
Emily and I both agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Would love to hear your feedback c: Will probably do a chapter 2 tomorrow ^-^ Bye bye:3**


End file.
